


Worlds Clash

by orphan_account



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Rust Lord gets hit with Comet, The Movie is real, ill add more tags, season 4, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One meteor started this. One. As the armored villain rose from his prison,Fortnite Isle will never be the same.





	Worlds Clash

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a Fortnite story so here it is. Honeslty I have no main plan for this rn. But if you like,then leave Kudos pls.

..........Brace For Impact!  
Rust Lord ducked as a huge meteor sailed over his head. "Holy Shit......." He ducked behind a car and pulled out a flip phone. He opened his contacts.  
-Calling Renegade Raider (Little Sis XD)  
Her voice sounded worried. "Rust?Are you ok? I heard some meteors are hitting Risky!"

Rust Lord tried to keep his voice from cracking. "Sis,I'm not gonna make it back.". He scooted away from the car he was behind right beffore it was hit with a meteor.  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"Listen......" He was starting to cry. " I love you so much. Im sorry for everything bad Ive ever done. You can have every thing that I have. All my pickaxes." He cried out in pain as a small meteor smashed his hemelt off. "All my v bucks too. I love y-".......

[At Dusty]

John Wick should have stayed at Tilted. He ran for Salty muttering curses as a meteor,the GIGANTIC one was bearing down at dusty full speed.

[At Retail]  
Teknique hummed a little tune as she grabbed more paint cans. Wait where's the blue one? Crap. Need to restock that soo-  
BOOM!  
Teknique screamed as the entire house shook violently,threating to topple over.

 

[Back to Dusty DIVOT]

Ouch. Stupid ground.

Omega rose from his prison. "At last I've arrived."  
He walked up the crater and crawled out.  
"HEAR ME MORTALS OF FORTNITE ISLE! I,OMEGA THE DESTORYER WILL SOON RULE THIS LAND!"

 

[At Salty]  
"Carbine.Valor.Battlehawk. We have a problem."

**Author's Note:**

> If youre wondering,Rust Lord died.  
> Hey i put down Major Character death for a reason!


End file.
